A Thousand Stars
by Miss.Heartache
Summary: Tigerstar's real legacy. His real ambition, his real power. His real character, the real Tigerstar
1. Chapter1: Prologue

Prologue

Warm scents of greenleaf was fresh in the air as a shiny black cat with green eyes padded through the thick growth of forest. Her tail was drooping and she had lowered her head in , her eyes glowed and they roamed her plump belly, proudly.

Soon, she reached a camp. Inside, cats were roaming the place and some sharing tongues. Just then, a thick furred blue-gray she-cat with piercing blue eyes, silver tinged around her muzzle and a silver-tipped tail padded over to her and mewed sharply, "Leopardfoot! Pinestar has been worried sick! How can you go on a patrol? You are expecting kits for StarClan's sake!" Leopardfoot let out a mrrow of laughter and mewed, "Bluefur, I am not a helpless kit! I can take care of myself!"

Just then, a reddish-brown tom with green eyes rushed over to Leopardfoot and nuzzled her. Then, he licked her ear fiercely. "Leopardfoot! How dare you go on a patrol!  
I forbade you! Won't you ever listen?" Leopardfoot's eyes gleamed as she replied, "Maybe, because I am too stubborn?" Pinestar and Bluestar rolled their eyes but Leopardfoot could detect faint amusement in the cats.

Just then, Dawnlight, the current medicine cat of ThunderClan, padded over to the group of three and dipped she head to Pinestar. Then she turned to Leopardfoot and eyed her warily. "Ever since we were littermates, I have found you out to be stubborn, imaptient and curt. That is the reason why I am not lecturing you. Come to my den. I need to check you. The kits can be born anytime."

Leapordfoot nodded her head and followed her sister all the way to the medicine cat's den. There, Dawnlight checked her and mewed in a light tone, "The kits are going to be born anytime today or tomorrow. What you did was very very dangerous. Go to the Nursery now or I would lead a battle against you myself. But something tells me Pinestar will be on my side."

Leopardfoot chortled in amusement and brushing her tail against her sister's flank before heading to Nursery where all the expectant and nursing queens lived.

Inside the den, Leapordfoot was astonished to see Speckletail there. Her best friend nuzzled her and asked, "Leapordfoot, where were you? Pinestar was roaming the camp like a horse with rats on on his tail.

Leapordfoot flicked her tail dismissively and asked, "But Speckletail, why are you here?" Speckletail blushed before replying simply, "I am expecting kits. Smallear is the father."

Leapordfoot yelped in excitement and licked Speckletail's ear affectionately.

Meanwhile Dawnlight POV:

The silver cats were walking around him, each looking at him intently. Then they stopped and a tortoiseshell cat with bright green eyes padded forwards and after nuzzling Dawnlight, mewed, "Trouble lives on in the forest. Tiger comes, from pine and leapord. Fire comes from the world beyond. Tiger and fire, like raging storms, fight for the forest."

Dawnlight simply blinked, almost too astonished to speak. "Pine and Leopard? The kit of Pinestar and my sister? Save the whole forest?" She thought. By then, the cats had vanished, and she found herself alone in the clearing.

Dawnlight opened her eyes. She was in the medicine den. She sighed and then standing up, trembled. Leopardfoot and Pinestar's son would be Tigerkit and he would be, with the mysterious fire, would be the saviours of the forest.

She wanted to know more. But now all she could was wait.

Nobody knew what troubles would lay for ThunderClan; what horrors. That period of time was one of the darkest for the four clans and forest. However, the Tiger and Fire would save the forest; and combine the power of thousand stars to fulfill the prophecy.

A/N: Prologue!!! I know I am quite slow at putting my chapters up but I moved this winter and I am back in Fanfiction!! I am going to update the other stories very soon. Pls check out my stories and most importantly, please review. I will later on announce a surprise for you guys!!!!! Watch out for it!!! (P/S: Tigerstar is the hero in the story!  
He is totally not evil! You will get my point when you read the next few chapters!!!!) 


	2. Chapter2: Birth

Chapter 2

Tigerkit had never felt so alone. All he could see was pools of red, red and red. Where was he? Where was his cosy home? And why did he feel so cold?

He breathed in huge gulps of air. His first time. It was indeed immeasurable relief. He did not why... it just was. Then, he could feel warm liquid on his body.

Got relief from coldness... felt nice. He mewed and then tried to snuggle beneath this mother's pelt. He suckled. The warm liquid rushed into his mouth, and he almost wiggled in delight. What was this? Anyway, Tigerkit did not care. It felt right, and that was what that mattered.

Leopardfoot POV:

My tears brimmed with tears of emotion. My son. My pride. Next to me, Pinestar was staring at our son with awe. I saw something in his eyes I had never seen before. Love. All the time I knew him, emotions were hidden from his eyes. As a clan leader, he had learnt to keep his feelings in check, never to show them. But now, I could stare long and hard into those eyes, but she only saw love. Pinestar looked at me and mewed, "He is wonderful, just like his mother." I flicked his ear with my tail. "Stupid furball," I whispered, blushing.

Just then, Bluefur and Dappletail entered the nursery. Bluefur carried wet moss in her mouth and she dropped at my feet. "Dawnlight said this is good for you. Great StarClan, your kit is adorable! What is its name?" Bluefur cried, gazing at my precious son. I laughed, "He is Tigerkit. I am so proud of him." Bluefur and Dappletail nodded, their gazes never leaving Tigerkit. I could not blame them; he was indeed wonderful!

Just then, Dawnlight entered the nursery. He dipped his head to the she-cats and asked, "Would you mind going outside for a while? I need to talk to Pinestar and Leopardfoot alone." Bluefur and Dappletail shared puzzled glances before leaving the cave. I stared at my sister, curious. Pinestar was stroking my pelt with his tail slowly; perhaps he thought I was scared. That was ridiculous. Why should I be scared of my sister and littermate?

Dawnlight POV:

I stared at my nephew in admiration. He was going to be the saviour the clans, the name of ThunderClan was going to live brightly through him. I smiled, and mewed, "Pinestar, my sister, I was told a prophecy a few sunrises before. Listen carefully….."

Leopardfoot POV:

I could not believe my ears. My beloved sun was going to save the forest? I felt pride and happiness coursing through my body. Pinestar was gazing at Tigerkit in awe; I could understand how he felt. I myself was feeling so proud. I bent down and licked my son's fur. He squirmed, and then began to suckle once again. Pinestar was asking Dawnlight, "Dawnlight, Fire? Fire from the world beyond? That mean he is…"

"A kittypet,"Dawnlight mewed firmly, "I also heard of tribes on mountains. Perhaps from them? I am not sure, but time would tell. Meanwhile, I would say to keep watch for a cat with pelt the colour of flames…." Pinestar nodded, a resolute gaze in his eyes.

After Dawnlight left, Sunfall visited. We talked about the prophecy; it was decided that it was going to be a secret between the four of us. Sunfall mewed, "It is not a surprise. With such a great legacy, I am sure Tigerkit will do great. I am sure….."

Tigerkit POV:

My father and mother talked on to a stranger, and I decided to open my eyes. It was fuzzy at first, then when everything became clear. I saw a beautiful queen and a handsome tom with rippling muscles. Warmth shot through my veins, mother and father. Just then, I felt tugging towards the green things outside the nursery. I gazed at it, it was as if something was pulling me towards it. But what?

"Firestar, Tigerstar, Firestar, Tigerstar," A soft mew sounded in my ears and I felt a cool breath on my face. Firestar? Tigestar? That was the name of leaders, right? Perhaps I was destined to be leader, along with Firestar. But who is he? "I am waiting for you, Fire. I will always be waiting for you. After all, I am Tiger, and we are meant to be one soul but two bodies….." A voice sounded in my mind. It sounded similar to the voice I had heard earlier, the period of time I was very hungry and could not concentrate on anything else. I shuddered. My mother licked my fur; she still had not noticed me opening my eyes.

I knew that I was meant to do something. But what? I did not know, but I would find out. After all, I was Tiger.

Just that moment, yards away, a tiny, flame-coloured kitten mewed at the same time, "After all, I am Fire.'

A/N: First of all, I am soooooo sorry I did not update for months. Please forgive me? I will try to update the other stories and this one soon, but hey no promises, I have NATIONAL exams coming up! Anyway, check my profile! I am A. now! Anyway, review? Pls Pls Pls? Anyway, TOODLES! (By the way, reviews help me write faster… Really…..)


End file.
